


Et vive les dissections !

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blood, Crack, Explosions, Français | French, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-30
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se passe-t-il quand la classe FMA fait une dissection (sanglante) en biologie ? Crack, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et vive les dissections !

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le professeur de biologie, Lust, leva les yeux au ciel lorsque les élèves entrèrent en trombe dans sa salle de classe. Ils n'étaient jamais aussi vifs et enthousiastes que lors des dissections.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, le matériel vérifié et les dernières consignes, que personne n'écouta, données, les élèves purent commencer leur dissection, par groupes de deux.

Et s'il y avait un de ces groupes qui était particulièrement motivé, c'était celui formé par Greed et Kimblee. Tous deux affichaient un sourire heureux-sadique-et-je-vais-pouvoir-tout-massacrer.

"A ton avis, demanda Kimblee, ça explose bien ce truc?

**-** Aucune idée. Mais je veux faire la dissection d'abord. Hey! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire? ATTENDS qu'on ai finit de disséquer pour essayer!

**-** Oh…, fit le garçon aux yeux d'or d'un air déçu. Pas drôle…"

Il prit le cœur de mouton dans sa main pour l'observer de plus près tandis que Greed, qui gardait toujours ses lunettes de soleil, même en classe, lisait rapidement ce qu'ils devaient faire.

"Repèrer les artères aortes et pulmo… hey, fais gaffe! Tu fous du sang partout!

**-** Oh."

En effet, la blouse de Kimblee, blanche à l'origine, était à présent toute tâchée de rouge.

"Tiens donc…

**-** Pose le, tu vas me salir!

**-** Si je veux.

**-** Hey, c'est MA réplique, tous droits réservés!"

Greed saisit le pauvre cœur de mouton, qui lui explosa à la figure.

Quelques tables plus loin, l'équipe d'Envy et Wrath suivait scrupuleusement les consignes.

"Donc, fit Envy, tu prends la sonde camechouette, tu la mets dans l'artère machin et tu te retrouves dans le ventritruc gauche.

**-** Ouais. Artère Arote et Ventricube Gauche.

**-** Okay. Maintenant je vais essayer avzec l'autre artère et…"

En effet le résultat fut très intéressant. La sonde camelée transperça le cœur.

Heureusement, Sloth, l'assistante au laboratoire, avait préparé d'autres cœurs, et on put en redistribuer à Greed et Kimblee, Envy et Wrath ainsi qu'à Roy Mustang et Maes Hughes qui avaient brûlé le leur on ne savait trop comment.

"Présenter le résultat au professeur et lui montrer les différentes parties du cœur, lut Kimblee. Tu crois que je pourrais…

**-** Non. Pas de boum.

**-** Mais…

**-** Non.

**-** Bon. Tant pis."

Kimblee frappa ses mains l'une dans l'autre et voulut déclencher l'explosion… mais le garçon aux yeux violets lui retira immédiatement le cœur, mettant du sang un peu partout sur le carrelage et sur sa blouse.

" T'es con ou quoi? Je t'ai dit non!

**-** Je crois que je n'ai pas écouté.

**-** C'est pas vrai… tu pourrais pas faire exploser AUTRE CHOSE?"

Une leur s'alluma dans les yeux d'or de l'humain.

"Toi, par exemple?

**-** Euh… non.

**-** Non?

**-** Non.

**-** Juste le bras…

**-** Non.

**-** La tête?

**-** Non plus.

**-** Et si je programme l'explosion pour dans une heure?

**-** Euh… non.

**-** Pfff… t'es pas drôle.

**-** Tout à fait. Je VEUX faire ma dissection et je la ferai.

**-** Pfff…"

Au premier rang, juste devant le tableau…

"Roy, tu veux brûler ce pauvre cœur ou quoi? Demanda Lust.

**-**. . ."

Maes, à côté, se retenait d'éclater de rire, tant bien que mal.

"Alors?

**-** Ben… pas spécialement.

**-** Dans ce cas, je te signale que tu n'as PAS besoin d'allumer un feu pour effectuer une dissection."

A la table voisine…

"Havoc, tu m'aides un peu au lieu de baver sur la prof? S'exaspéra Kain Free.

**-**. . ."

Table juste derrière…

"Hum, madame?"

Lust se retourna.

"Oui, Riza, un problème?

**-** Gluttony a mangé le cœur."

Table voisine…

"Amstrong.

**-** Oui Archer?

Je vous signale que nous sommes censés DISSEQUER ce cœur, et non pas nous en servir d'haltères."

Table juste derrière…

"Hum, Martel? Avança Dorchet."

La jeune fille leva un visage plein de sang.

"Quoi?

**-** … non, rien. Je t'en prie, continue à massacrer ce pauvre petit cœur.

**-** Merci Dorchet."

Table à côté… aucun problème avec Scar et son frère. Bizarrement, ils étaient les seuls à n'avoir à peu près rien massacré.

A la table derrière la leur, Winry et son amie Scieszka se disputaient pour savoir laquelle toucherait le cœur. Aucune n'avait particulièrement envie de le faire. Winry finit cependant par se dévouer tandis que Scieszka lisait le manuel de dissection qu'elle avait apporté

A leur droite, Envy et Wrath en étaient à la découpe. La technique de Wrath, qui consistait à réduire le cœur en tout petit morceaux après avoir transformé ses mains en scalpels, était d'ailleurs fort intéressante.

Derrière eux, il y avait encore une dispute, celle des frères Elric, qui en étaient même venus aux mains. L'ennui, c'est qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun souvenir de la raison de cette dispute.

Enfin, dernière rangée, table de droite vue du tableau…

"Allez, donne moi ce cœur."

Greed secoua la tête. Non pas qu'il lui importât tant que ça que son ami fasse ou non exploser un cœur de mouton qui était mort depuis un bout de temps. Cela ne lui eût d'ailleurs pas plus importé s'il s'était agi d'un mouton vivant.

Mais voilà, il voulait voir Kimblee en colère.

"Tu vas me passer ce foutu cœur.

**-** Non."

Boum. Un tube à essai de moins à laver. Greed secoua de nouveau la tête et éclata de rire. Kimblee allait faire exploser le tout, cœur, Greed, classe même, lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit.

Grand silence.

L'homme qui venait d'entrer plissa les yeux, ou plutôt l'œil qui n'était pas caché par un bandeau de pirate.

"C'est qu'il y en a, de l'animation, ici."

Une grande partie des élèves blêmirent? Venant du proviseur, ce n'était pas si agréable à entendre.

Lust soupira et alla discuter avec le nouvel arrivant et Sloth dans le laboratoire. Kimblee en profita pour prendre Greed par surprise.

Il s'avança vers l'Homonculus et l'embrassa, le maintenant contre lui d'un bras et cherchant à récupérer le cœur de mouton de l'autre.

Greed, heureux mais pas décidé à se laisser vaincre pour autant, lança d'une main le cœur de mouton vers l'avant de la classe, priant pour que quelqu'un le rattrape tandis qu'il s'occupait un peu de Kimblee.

En effet, le cœur fut rattrapé par Havoc, qui le relança aussitôt à Envy. Riza empêcha Gluttony de le boulotter et l'envoya à Hughes, qui le passa à Amstrong, et l'objet de la dissection se serait écrasé contre la fenêtre si Scar ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps.

Ainsi, il passa de mains en mains pendant que Kimblee, qui avait finalement réussi à se dégager de l'étreinte d'un Greed hilare, courait au mlilieu de tout ça pour le rattraper.

Il finit par l'avoir, lorsque qu'il atterit dans les mains de Winry qui le lâcha avec un cri de dégoût. Les cœurs en métal, oui, mais les vrais… Kimblee toucha le cœur de mouton à peine une seconde, puis il le relança à Greed. L'Homonculus, ayant senti le piège, s'empressa de renvoyer le cœur à Roy Mustang.

Personne, à part Kimblee, ne savait quand ça exploserait, aussi le but du jeu était de se débarrasser du cœur de mouton le plus rapidement bout d'un temps qui parut interminable à tous les élèves de la classe, il y eut un "BOUM!" et Ed se retrouva tout dégoulinant de sang et de restes de myocarde.

Seulement… c'était loin d'être terminé. Sans que personne n'ait le temps de réagir, Kim avait récupéré plusieurs autres cœurs et les avait transformés en bombes à retardement.

BOUM !Archer bon pour se laver la figure.

BOUM ! Winry toute dégoulinante craqua et fit une crise derage, insultant toutes les personnes présentes, tandis que son amie la lectrice acharnée s'éloignait de quelques pas.

BOUM ! Martel voulut étrangler Kimblee mais fut retenue par Dorchet.

BOUM ! Gluttony avait déjà tout avalé. Kimblee fut très deçu.

BOUM ! Hughes éclata de rire et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Roy pour l'aider à se débarrasser du sang, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue pour calmer sa fureur.

Et…

BOUM !

"Oups, fit toute la classe en un seul souffle tandis que le proviseur Bradley tout juste sorti du laboratoire s'essuyait la figure avec une serviette que lui tendait Sloth. Ouuuups…"

Ils en eurent pour plus d'une demie-heure pour tout nettoyer.

Le tandem Greed et Kimblee fut celui qui y passa le plus de temps, le premier cherchant à embrasser, enlacer, embrasser, ou encore enlacer le seconde à peu près toutes les cinq secondes, et se retrouvant dans la majeure partie des cas en petits morceaux. Dans la majeure partie des cas.

Une fois tout le monde sorti, Lust s'adossa au tableau et poussa un grand éclat de rire.

C'est pas tous les jours qu'on fait une dissection comme celle-là.


End file.
